


Marco Polo

by Mushroom_Corpse



Category: Original Work
Genre: A 17 year old gets punched once, F/M, Horror, Mentions of minor on minor violence, Minor Violence, Multi, Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, anger issues, forest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29554752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mushroom_Corpse/pseuds/Mushroom_Corpse
Summary: Just a simple love story. Girl moves to live with her aunt in a forest town. The girl encounters bullies in the new town but is saved by a mysterious boy. The two fall in love and start dating. However, these bullies are still around the corner, trying to ruin this girl's life.  Oh no.
Relationships: Main Character/ Main Character, Marco Thompson/Tim Foxglove





	1. Just a Warning

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the link to the Quotev posting. https://www.quotev.com/story/13566809/Marco-Polo

Hello, I want to start this off by thank you, the reader, for checking out my story. I've been wanting to share this story for a while and I just now worked up the courage to publish it somewhere. This is also on my Qoutev account and I'm going to assume you are from there. Now the Warnings. 

This story will contain things such as manipulation, mental health issues, slight violence against minors (a 17-year-old gets punched once), violence, murder, kidnapping, talk of suicide, possessive behaviors, bad parenting, and abusive relationships. This list will grow the more I write/plan out. Any chapters that could hold triggering subjects will be marked accordingly, I will even try to mark it before the triggering content begins. If anything listed above does trigger you, please be careful when you read this story. Have someone on standby, if possible, for when you read anything involving your known triggers. If there is something that's not on the list but still triggers you, go ahead and tell me about it in the comments or DM me about it. I will add it to the list. Even if you think it's very obscure, it could also be triggering to another individual. 

Now that the warning is over, I want to state that some elements of this story will be real but it is still a fantasy. There are things that I have no clue on how they work so some research has gone into this story. Please be mindful of others in the comment, if someone comments a trigger for them, DO NOT make fun of it. How would you feel if someone made fun of something that you can't control? If you want to make fan art of the characters but aren't clear on the description, DM me and I can provide a reference image. Please nothing NSFW of my character, I'm not comfortable with that. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this story, and once again, thank you for choosing to read my story. Yes, this was copy and pasted from my warning on Qoutev. 

I AM NOT AT FAULT IF YOU SKIP THIS PAGE AND ARE TRIGGERED BY ANYTHING YOU READ. YOU WILL BE TOLD TO READ THE WARNING PAGE AND THEN IGNORED IF YOU KEEP COMPLAINING THAT I SHOULD HAVE HAD WARNINGS AT THE BEGINING OF EACH CHAPTER. WARNINGS WERE GIVEN AND THEY ARE PUT BEFORE EACH HIGHLY TRIGGERING CONTENT. YOU SKIPPED OVER THIS PAGE, NOT ME.


	2. On the Road

The rarely used stretch of road had nothing but trees for miles surrounding it. Their red and yellow leaves nothing but blurs in the window of a speeding car. There was a tense silence between the driver and the teenage girl looking out upon the trees. She was lost in her thoughts and had been ignoring her aunt the whole time they were driving. Her aunt had gotten quite worried about this and decided to, once again, try making conversation with the teenager. “We have about another 6 hours to go. So, we won’t be there till around midnight.” This only got a grunt from the teenager. Which was better than nothing at all. “I know from what your parents described, Rottsburg sounds incredibly boring but I can sure it’s not. There’s a forest surrounding the whole thing, so you can go out and explore them. I’m sure there are some abandoned buildings out there somewhere.” The last part was mumbled, but the teen still seemed to hear it. “Marco, we have some much to do in Rottsburg. We have an arcade, movie theater, bookstore that also sells some old-school horror movies. I’m sure you’ll love it there. And if it’s not finding stuff to do while you’re here, then I can assure you that the schooling is a lot better than ‘Saint Rosaline High’. Like 100 times better. I, Amber Cedric, promise you this.” Amber could see Marco move so she was looking out in front of them. Marco reaches over and takes out bottled water that had been sitting in a cup holder. After taking a swig and returning the bottle to its original place, Marco clears her throat and finally speaks. “Can I call you AC unit?” Amber was astonished. “After not saying a single word the whole car ride so far, the first thing you say is if you can call me AC unit? “

“Pretty much, yeah.”

“Did you even hear anything I said beforehand?!”

“Yeah, something about possible abandoned buildings in the forest and old horror movies.”

“I- I am amazed at you right now. I tell you about all this cool stuff and you only want to know about giving me a nickname? Why AC Unit, why are you just now deciding to call me that?”

“Mom never told me what y’alls last name was. So, I now just discovered that your initials are AC. I mean, you probably told me what it was at one point, but I don’t remember it.”

“Sammy never told you our last name?”

“No, mom didn’t like to talk about her last name. Trust me, I’ve asked several times and got ignored. Hell, she doesn’t like to tell me a whole lot. Didn’t even tell me about going to Rottsburg until an hour before you got to the house.”

“I’m sorry about the short notice, I thought she would have told you after she brought it up with me. Anyways, is there anything you’re worried about with moving to a quote-unquote, small forest town?” Marco didn’t reply right away, her eyes moved around frantically as she thought for a few seconds. “I have several my dear AC Unit. Does this school you work at do anything about bullying? Like not just brush it off, will they actually punish them? How good is the internet there, I want to chat with friends as much as I can? In theory, if I were to stumble upon an abandoned house or something, could I get in legal trouble for exploring it? That’s all I got right now.”

“We definitely try to do as much as we can with bullying. We’ve been considering putting cameras up in locations kids have been cornered in. We’d hide them of course, make them not as noticeable. Punishing them is rather hard but they get sent my way when they’ve been reported.”

“What do you do with them?”

“I talk to them. There can be many things that cause someone to bully others. Jealousy or a troubled house life. I’m kind of like a therapist there, I guess. They continue to see me until we don’t get reports of misbehavior or they tell me anything concerning.” Marco made a humming noise in response. “The internet is surprisingly good, it’s only gone down during storms and when some jackass managed to shut off power for everyone near him. Video chatting with friends shouldn’t be an issue. Now, in theory, you shouldn’t get in too much trouble if you do happen to stumble upon some old ass buildings. The police can be kinda lazy when it comes to trespassing unless it’s on the farms. When they want to, they can get shit done.” Amber looked over to Marco, who was nodding her head at her words. “There’s a gas station coming up, I’ll fill up the car and the gas canister I got, then we’ll use the bathroom and grab a few sandwiches or something. “Marco gave a quick nod showing that she understood. They went back to silence and didn’t speak again until Amber pulled off the one-lane highway and onto a forest road. They traveled down it for a few seconds till a rather large gas station came into view through the tree line. It was in the middle of a large clearing. “I’m guessing they have it like this to keep the forest from lighting on fire? “Amber made a sort of snort noise before responding, “What gave it away?” Marco just rolled her eyes at her response. Amber pulled into the parking lot, parked the car, and quickly went to fill the gas. Marco went to check her untouched phone; she saw no point in it since they had had any signal in the last 20 hours. She was met with disappointment. Letting out a big sigh, she tossed her phone back onto the car’s dashboard and sagged in her seat. It took a few minutes but eventually, Amber was done with filling the car and canister. So, she came over to the passenger door and opened it. This momentarily surprised Marco, but she understood why and quickly got out of the car. The two walked to the gas station and quickly went inside. Amber got close to Marco’s ear and whispered, “Be as quick as you can, I don’t like stopping at this station or any of the others along the way. They give me the creeps.” Marco gave a soft ‘okay’ in response. Upon entering the bathrooms, the two had changed their minds. It was absolutely disgusting in there. Dirty paper towels were all over the floor because the trash had overflowed and there was a strong odor coming from the toilets. So, only seconds upon opening the door, they close it and make a straight shot for the snacks section. Amber once again leans close to Marco’s ear. “Fuck the sandwiches, grab a bag or two of chips, a drink; then I’ll pay, and let’s get the fuck to the car.” Marco, in response, grabs a random bag of chips and sped to the sodas, her aunt right behind her. Marco quickly grabbed some sweet tea, Amber an energy drink. They made their way to the counter and an old lady checked their items out. Amber was practically running out the door when the woman handed her the bag with their items in them. Marco tried to play it cool and somewhat speed-walked out the door. Once she was back at the car, she noticed that Amber had already started it. She quickly gets in and the moment the door is closed, Amber takes off. “Holy fuck Amber, you could have waited for me to at least buckle in. Why do you even find that place creepy? Sure, the bathroom was nasty but there was a sweet old lady behind the counter.” Amber gave Marco a quick glare before looking back to the road. “Did something happen to you while you were there? Did you see something? Or is there some sort of ghost story about the place?” Marco continued to push the subject. With a sigh, Amber spills her tale, “Half of these gas stations have had some sort of terrible murder go on in them. They don’t feel as safe as they use to.”

“Is there anything online about these murders? Were they ever found? Give me the details lady.”

“Are you- Are you serious? I tell you I don’t like the place because of the murders, and you want to know about them? Kid, I- I can’t even with you.”

“Then don’t even, odd. “Marco started giggling to herself. As if she had just made the funniest joke ever. Amber let out a clearly annoyed groan and shook her head the moment she was finished. “Just take a nap you, I’ll wake you when we reach the town.”

“Sure, I am kinda tired, looking out a window and resisting the urge to talk sure does take a lot out of a person. Night, night AC Unit.” With that, Marco leaned the seat back and got as comfortable as she could. Closing her eyes, she focused on the sounds of the moving car and the faint music emitting from the speakers. In a few moments, the young lady had fallen asleep. Her aunt looked down at her and smiled slightly. She then once again turned her head to the road.


	3. Welcome to Your New Home

By the time Amber had pulled into the parking spot outside her victorian home, it was almost midnight. She attempted to wake Marco when she first parked the car, but she wasn't budging. So Amber got her two bags out of the car and in the house before again, trying to wake Marco again. She was successful this time. Marco opened her eyes, blinked a few times before squinting due to the car's overhead light. It took Marco's half-asleep mind a few seconds to realize where she was. When everything came flooding back to her, she let out a groan. "Sorry for waking you kid, just because we have similar body types doesn't mean I'm strong enough to carry you." Marco let out another groan before saying, "Are you calling me fat? Because I can assure you that I'm at an unhealthy 90 pounds, MA'AM." Amber sucked in air through her teeth before speaking again, "Looks like we're getting some more weight on those bones… Anyways, get out of the car, and help me unpack your stuff." Marco groans again but unbuckles her seat belt and gets out of the car. Now out of the car, she takes a look at Amber's home. It appeared to have three floors, but there could be inaccessible rooms. The paneling of the house looked to be gray grey with nice accents in the moonlight. The front patio was covered and shaped like a hexagon cut in half with the front door being under it. There was a tower beside the door, shaped like an octagon, and had tall windows on sides not touching the other walls. The roof was high, and there was a brick chimney. Amber shook Marco's shoulder to get her attention back to the task at hand. "You'll get plenty of time to gawk since you don't have to start school for another week. It's much prettier in the sunlight anyway."   
"Nice, I don't really care what the town looks like, I mainly want to check out the forest."   
"I get that, but there are days I have to stay late at work and I want to keep my title of the town hermit, so you will be getting groceries every week. I'll give you a list and everything."  
"Bro, unless I can drive your car to your grocery store; I'm not doing it." Amber stares at Marco for a second before speaking, "The grocery store is a 5-minute walk, and you would only need to pick up things like dairy products, meats, and maybe some junk food. I have my own garden so fruits and veggies aren't a big concern." Marco side-eyed Amber before rolling her eyes and grabbing things from the truck. As they walked some of the bags to the house, Amber spoke again, "Sorry about the lack of driveway, it didn't have one when it was first built, and since it's considered historical, I can't exactly fuck with things without the town's permission."   
"It's whatever AC unit, just means some exercise for me I guess."   
"If you follow me, I can show you too where your room is. I thought you might like the room connected to the tower because it's big and you get a nice little sitting area."   
"Thanks, but I hope you realize I'm going to terrorize anybody walking since I plan on creepily standing in the window and staring down." Amber chuckles to herself, figuring that Marco would plan on doing something like that. "You've given me power and I plan on abusing it."   
"Someone better keep you out of politics then."  
"Those old white men wouldn't know what to do with me. I'd be causing chaos left and right." Amber chuckled to herself. They had just reached the top step, and Marco's bedroom was just a right turn and a few steps away from the staircase. The two walked to the bedroom door, and Amber opened it. The bedroom was rather bare, with only a king-size bed, vanity and dresser. Grey, floral wallpaper was on every wall, and the octagonal tower was in the right corner. "You can tell me what you think once we get the rest of your stuff in." Marco and Amber set down the bags they already had and went back outside to get the rest. It took another 6 trips to get everything inside. Marco wasn't going to risk having her parents snoop through something left behind, so everything but some old school books and stuffed animals were taken with. Once everything was placed in the room, Amber asked Marco what she thought. "I like the room, but I'm definitely going to change things up. New furniture, except the bed. It's big and I like it." Amber sighed in relief and started to walk to the door. "That's good, get to bed if you can. I'm showing you around town tomorrow, so pick something cute so you can impress all the girls and boys. My room is down the hall and to the right. Scream if you're getting murdered."   
"Night, AC unit. Thank you for not assuming." Amber let out a short wave as she walked away. Marco walked back into her room, shut the door, and immediately ran to the bed. She mumbled about how it felt comfy the moment she flopped down onto it. She laid there for a few moments before getting up again, finding what bag was labeled 'sleep clothes,' and found something to change into. Once changed, she went to bed and got under the covers. She checked her phone to find a since notification from her parents. It went ignored; she simply turned her phone off and placed it on a box next to the bed. It took almost thirty minutes, but she did eventually fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the link to the Quotev posting. https://www.quotev.com/story/13566809/Marco-Polo


End file.
